The Story of Reginald's New Look
When Reginald gets a different look from Nathalie, the animals don't recognise his look. Reginald gets in danger when a boulder is released from another mountain. Summary Main Zoo Lucy explain why would someone notice her. The animals thought it was her hair. Lucy's toenails have a new look. The animals are confused why Lucy has different colour on her toenails. Story One morning, Reginald was walking across the savanna. He meets up with Audrey nesting her eggs. She asks Reginald about his crumpled whiskers. Reginald began talking to himself about his crumpled whiskers. He takes a look at his reflection on the water hole. This reflection surprised Reginald, in which his whiskers were a bit crumpled. We see Ronald bashing a boulder near Reginald. He talks to Reginald about his look. Reginald gets shocked when Ronald mentions about his crumpled whiskers. Reginald tries to make his whiskers look the same in the past days. Behind him was Nathalie. She takes a look at the whiskers. She tries to make them the same from the past, but nothing happened. Nathalie began taking pliers from a short tree. Reginald had his whiskers straightened. Nathalie began asking Reginald to have a new look. Reginald was frustrated at first. He began following Nathalie to a pile of conditioners. Reginald began using one of them. Reginald returns to the water hole for a reflection. He gets surprised by the reflection, because this look is as fluffy as a lamb. Nathalie began asking Reginald about his mane. She began to use gel on Reginald. Sooner, Reginald looked differently after getting a new design from her. Nathalie began taking Reginald to Boulder Point, a very windy mountain. Nathalie fixed his mane while on the mountain. There was a large boulder which was held by twigs for years. Because the wind is very strong, the twigs can't keep the boulder from crushing the eggs. Reginald thought to himself that the boulder will be crushing the eggs on the path. He roared at the other animals from a distance to warn them that a boulder is about to crush everything. The animals don't recognise Reginald with a different look. Reginald tries to keep the boulder from falling, but the twigs have been collapsed. Reginald tries to stop the boulder by himself. However, the boulder is rolling towards the savanna. Reginald is in trouble as the boulder has been released from the mountain. The animals are confused with Reginald on the boulder. His fur, mane, and whiskers were reverted back to normal when standing on the boulder. Reginald was getting tired trying to control himself on the boulder. Ronald and the other animals began running after the big boulder that almost reached Audrey's nest. Ronald smashed the boulder into pieces and Reginald saved the eggs from hitting the ground. Reginald thought the eggs were broken. It is revealed that the eggs are about to hatch. The eggs started hatching into baby ostriches, which are the children of Audrey. The animals began loving Reginald with his original look. Moral Ending Lucy is very happy with the story. Lucy loves the animals with their original looks. The animals also love Lucy, even with her original smile. Gallery Ep 98 2.jpg Ep 98 3.jpg Ep 98 4.jpg Ep 98 5.jpg Ep 98 6.jpg Ep 98 7.jpg Ep 98 8.jpg Ep 98 9.jpg Ep 98 10.jpg Ep 98 11.jpg Ep 98 12.jpg Ep 98 13.jpg Ep 98 14.jpg Ep 98 15.jpg Ep 98 16.jpg Ep 98 17.jpg Ep 98 18.jpg Ep 98 19.jpg Ep 98 20.jpg Ep 98 21.jpg Ep 98 22.jpg Ep 98 23.jpg Ep 98 24.jpg Ep 98 25.jpg Ep 98 26.jpg Ep 98 27.jpg Ep 98 28.jpg Ep 98 29.jpg Ep 98 30.jpg Ep 98 31.jpg Ep 98 32.jpg Ep 98 33.jpg Ep 98 34.jpg Ep 98 35.jpg Ep 98 36.jpg Ep 98 37.jpg Ep 98 38.jpg Ep 98 39.jpg Ep 98 40.jpg Ep 98 41.jpg Ep 98 42.jpg Ep 98 43.jpg Ep 98 44.jpg Ep 98 45.jpg Ep 98 46.jpg Ep 98 47.jpg Ep 98 48.jpg Ep 98 49.jpg Ep 98 50.jpg Ep 98 51.jpg Ep 98 52.jpg Ep 98 53.jpg Ep 98 54.jpg Ep 98 55.jpg Ep 98 56.jpg Ep 98 57.jpg Ep 98 58.jpg Ep 98 59.jpg Ep 98 60.jpg Ep 98 61.jpg Ep 98 62.jpg Ep 98 63.jpg Ep 98 64.jpg Ep 98 65.jpg Ep 98 66.jpg Ep 98 67.jpg Ep 98 68.jpg Ep 98 69.jpg Ep 98 70.jpg Ep 98 71.jpg Ep 98 72.jpg Ep 98 73.jpg Ep 98 74.jpg Ep 98 75.jpg Ep 98 76.jpg Ep 98 77.jpg Ep 98 78.jpg Ep 98 79.jpg Ep 98 80.jpg Ep 98 81.jpg Ep 98 82.jpg Ep 98 83.jpg Video Trivia * The theme song can be heard with jazz instruments. * An ostrich who looks like Doogal can be seen near the end of the story. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes